The invention relates to a system for treating contaminated wastewater, comprising a feed line that leads into a separator and a discharge line that leaves the separator, which discharge line leads directly or indirectly into an access line into an ultrafiltration system, wherein the ultrafiltration system has a permeate outlet line and a concentrate outlet line. The invention further relates to a method for treating contaminated wastewater.
Such a system and such a method are known from the European patent publication EP 0 715 902 A1. This method and this system are designed to thermally separate toxic substances from contaminated material to be treated. In so doing, the material to be treated is initially treated with superheated steam by said material being led through a corresponding evaporation apparatus. The material to be treated is subsequently fed to a condenser to which a separator designed as a three-phase separator is connected. This three-phase separator has a feed line, by means of which contaminated wastewater separated from the material to be treated is fed to the three-phase separator. The at least pre-treated wastewater is discharged as water out of the separator via a discharge line which is directly connected to an access line of a filtration system designed as an ultrafiltration system. The permeate leaving the ultrafiltration system via a permeate outlet line is subsequently fed to an apparatus for reverse osmosis and to a subsequent system for thermal degasification.